The present invention relates to a cone crusher, and more specifically to the arrangement of a conical crushing board and a spindle in a cone crusher, which enables the conical crushing board to be quickly replaced without causing a damage to the spindle and the conical locating member fixing lock nut.
The brochure attached herein shows a cone crusher invented by the present inventor. The cone crusher comprises a spindle, and a conical crushing board mounted on the spindle for a synchronous gyratory motion with the spindle relative to a fixed conical board in the housing of the cone crush. When stones are put in the cone crusher in between the conical crushing board and the fixed conical board, they are crushed during rotation of the cone crusher. Because the conical crushing board and the fixed conical board wear quickly with use, they must be replaced a certain length of time after use.
FIG. 1 shows a conical crushing board and spindle mounting arrangement for a cone crusher according to the prior art. This conical crushing board and spindle mounting arrangement comprises a spindle 1, a cone 2 mounted on the spindle 1, a conical crushing board 3 mounted on the cone 2, the conical crushing board 3 having a plurality of radially extended U-grooves 31 at a top side thereof (see FIG. 1A), a conical locating member 4 mounted on the conical crushing board 3 around the spindle 1, the conical locating member 4 having two axially extended through holes 41 and a plurality of radially extended U-grooves 42 at a bottom side thereof corresponding to the U-grooves 31 at the conical crushing board 3 (see FIGS. 1B and 1C), a plurality of locating pins 43 respectively inserted into the U-grooves 31 at the conical crushing board 3 and the U-groove 42 at the conical locating member 4 to stop the conical locating member 4 from rotary motion relative to the conical crushing board 3 (see FIGS. 1 and 1A), and a lock nut 5 threaded onto the spindle 1 to hold down the conical locating member 4. The lock nut 5 has two through holes 51 respectively connected to the through holes 41 at the conical locating member 4 by a respective locating pin 52. When the conical crushing board 3 is rotated with the spindle 1, the conical locating member 4 and the lock nut 5 are synchronously rotated. When the lock nut 5 is rotated with the conical locating member 4, the connection between the lock nut 5 and the spindle 1 is further tightened. After a long use of the cone crusher, it is difficult to disconnect the lock nut 5 and the conical locating member 4 from the spindle 1 and the conical crushing board 3. When replacing the conical crushing board 3, the conical locating member 4 must be cut with a cutting torch or the like, enabling the lock nut 5 to be knocked away from the locking position with a hammer. When knocking the lock nut 5 away from the locking position, the inner thread of the lock nut 5 tends to be damaged. If directly cutting the lock nut 5 with a cutting torch or the like, the outer thread 11 of the spindle 1 tends to be damaged. If the inner thread of the lock nut 5 or the outer thread 11 of the spindle 1 is damaged, the lock nut 5 or the spindle 1 becomes useless. It is expensive to replace the lock nut 5 and the spindle 1.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a conical crushing board and spindle mounting arrangement for a cone crusher, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the conical crushing board and spindle mounting arrangement comprises a cone fixedly mounted on a spindle, a conical crushing board mounted on the cone, the conical crushing board having a series of sloping teeth at a top side thereof, a conical locating member mounted on the conical crushing board around the spindle, the conical locating member being formed of four arched blocks abutted against one another and having a series of sloping teeth at a bottom side thereof respectively meshed with the sloping teeth at the conical crushing board, a lock nut fastened to the spindle to hold down the conical locating member and the conical crushing board, and a plurality of keys respectively inserted into respective radial locating grooves at the lock nut and engaged into respective locating notches at the conical locating member. According to another aspect of the present invention, the conical locating member has a thin wall portion through which the conical locating member can be cut with a cutting torch, so that the arched blocks of the conical locating member can be disconnected from one another and removed from the spindle, enabling the conical crushing board to be removed from the spindle for a replacement after a long use.